you're soo not meant to be here!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: a movie night goes slightly off course when the Xbox brings out whoever happens to be on the screen at the time of a lightening strike. so, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Ezio Auditore, Altair Ibn La'Ahad and Desmond Miles end up in 2010 with me and co :D
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I have no idea where this came from, but I couldn't get it out of my head. So, here it is :)**

**Just to let you know, in this, everyone is around the age of 20. I'll find a way to bring that in, but I just thought I'd let you know :)**

** xXx**

*normal POV*

I closed my front door behind me with a sigh and chucked my car keys onto the table. I had 30 minutes before my friends showed up. I would have had an hour to get ready, stupid traffic. We were having a movie night, but my flat needs a bit of a clean.

Sighing, I shrugged out of my coat and hung it up before getting out some snacks and putting them into bowls. Then I made sure the sitting room was tidy before ducking into my room and putting on some jogging bottoms and a vest.

The doorbell went so I jogged over and opened it to see Mia smiling at me. "Hey Pepper." She grinned and pulled me into a death grip of a hug.

In case you're wondering, no, Pepper is not my real name. My real name is Rhiannon but thanks to an embarrassing incident with a clogged pepper pot in a restaurant, I have become Pepper to my friends.

"Hey Mia, come on in." I smiled and just as I was about to close the door, Lydia, Gemma and Chloe all burst in and dragged us into a group hug.

"Can't… breathe…" I squeaked from the middle.

"Oh, sorry." I heard a couple of them mumble and then they all released me.

"I've got wine." Chloe announced.

"I've got…" Mia paused and pulled a bottle out of a bag, "Some foreign stuff!.. oh, wait, it's… nope. No idea. Smells nice though." She declared, trying to waft it in our faces.

Everyone took their coats off and hung them up before filing into the sitting room and diving into various chairs. "Right, what we watching?" I asked.

"Bridget Jones!"

"Bad Boys!"

"The newest Sherlock Holmes film!" Gemma (aka; Gem) shouted.

"I agree with Gem." I smiled.

"Me too actually." Mia grinned.

"Right. I'll put it in then." I turned on my Xbox, (yes, I own an Xbox… I have quite a few games too. Surprised?)

I put the disk in, grabbed the controller and jumped onto the sofa in between Gem and Mia. As soon as the menu popped up, I pressed play and got settled.

Half way through the film, there was a bolt of lightening followed by a loud boom of thunder and everyone in the room jumped.

"It never said it was gonna be thunder and lightening tonight on the weather." Lydia announced.

"Oh well. Shh, I'm watching this." I smiled.

"fine." She huffed and faced the TV again.

About 2 minutes later, there was another flash of lightening, but this time it took out the power and the room went black as I heard two thumps that sounded like someone hitting the floor.

"Ah! Where's the power?" Chloe whined. She's a bit of a drama queen.

"Relax will you? It'll come back on in a minute. Who fell off their chairs?" I asked.

Everyone chorused, "Not me."

"Then what were those thumps?" Mia asked.

"Excuse me, where are we?" a male voice, that sounded suspiciously like Robert Downey Jr in Sherlock Holmes, asked.

"Holy Sh- who's there?" I demanded.

"Sorry to frighten you, it's just we have no idea where we are." Another voice, which sounded like Jude Law in Sherlock Holmes, replied.

"Uh, you're in my flat. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm-"the first man was cut off when the power came back on.

Allowing us to get a good look at them. No joke here, I fell off my seat.

"What the-? You look like younger versions of Robert and Jude." I cried.

"Who?" the second guy asked.

"Never mind. How did you get here?" Mia asked.

"Well, we were running through the back alleys of London, being chased by someone who wasn't exactly chuffed with me-"

"That's an understatement." The Jude look alike interrupted with a scoff.

"- yes well, there was a bolt of lightening, and next thing I know, I woke up here." Robert look alike finished.

"…o-kay. Let me guess, you," I pointed at Robert look alike, "are Sherlock Holmes. And you, are John Watson?" I finished by pointing at Jude look alike.

"Indeed. However did you know that?" Watson asked.

"Don't worry about that now. Umm, I- hey is Chloe ok?" I asked as I noticed Chloe appeared to be sleeping.

"Um…" Lydia leant over and poked her in the face. "I think she fainted."

"… Throw some water on her." I sighed and Lydia ran off, grinning, to get some water. I turned around to see Holmes staring at the TV.

"… They look like us." He muttered. "But older." He added.

"Oh yeah, so they do." Mia giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Holmes asked.

"… I can't actually remember." She admitted.

"… Right, where exactly are we?" Watson asked.

"You're in London two-thousand and ten." I replied.

"oh." Holmes suddenly looked very excited and started looking around as Watson stood there gaping like a fish.

"Uh, you okay there?" I asked him.

"… ahem. Yes, sorry." He smiled.

"No probs," I smiled back. "Right, where's Lydia with that-"

Before I could finish, Lydia came whirling into the room and dumped a bucket of water onto the still unconscious Chloe.

"Ah! What the- Lydia!" she cried, trying to wipe the water from her face.

"I meant a glass woman!" I laughed, then sobered. "Hey! You got my chair wet!"

"… sorry?" Lydia tried.

"Hug!" Chloe suddenly yelled and propelled herself towards Lydia who turned and sprinted out the room.

"… You wouldn't believe we range between twenty to twenty-four, would you?" I shrugged.

They both laughed lightly.

"Ah! Woman! I'm soaked now!" I heard Lydia roar and then, seconds later, Chloe came sprinting back in in hysterics followed by a now soaked Lydia.

"You two need to get changed." I laughed. "Borrow some joggers and any top if you want." They nodded and headed into my room.

"Right. So," I looked around for inspiration as the awkward silence fell. "Oh, you wanna play a video game?"

"A what?" Watson asked.

"Look, take it turns with the controller and I'll tell you what to do." They nodded and I put assassin's creed two into the Xbox. It loaded onto the mission I was on before. I showed them the buttons etc. and they were taking it in turns just running around when another flash of lightening lit up the room and the game started flicking through images of Altaïr, Ezio and Desmond.

"Is this supposed to hap-"Holmes was cut off by another bolt of lightening and the power going off again?

"Not again." Gem frowned.

There were three thumps and then the power came back on.

The three that were previously on the screen, were now in my living room. But not animated, thankfully.

"Where are we?" Desmond asked.

"London two-thousand and ten. No, no, no! Don't get those out!" I yelled as Ezio and Altaïr both automatically twitched their wrists which had their hidden blades on.

"We're not gonna attack you or anything, jeeze." Mia sighed.

"Who are you?" Altaïr asked in his usual intense manner.

"I'm Rhiannon. Or Pepper, whichever."

"I'm Mia."

"Lydia."

"Gemma or Gem."

"And I'm Chloe." Chloe finished. Lydia and her had just returned from getting dressed when the power died.

"… I gotta ask, is this a dream?" I asked. Lydia leant forward and pinched my arm. Hard. "Ow! Woman!" I glared at her and she snickered.

"… That's a no then." She summarised.

"How did we get here?" Ezio asked.

"No one knows. Sorry, but you're welcome to stay with me." I smiled.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." Holmes had just wandered back in from, wherever he was.

"And I'm John Watson."

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze."

"Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad."

"Desmond Miles." They all shook hands.

"… so, who wants pizza?" Chloe asked.

Without an answer, she ran off to the phone to order.

"I think we should leave the Xbox alone from now on." I decided. Everyone agreed.

I looked round to see Mia opening the wine. When I looked back at the guys, I noticed Altaïr was missing.

"Altaïr?"

"Ow!" I ran into the kitchen to see him sucking his finger.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got a shock." He frowned.

"Huh?" I looked to what he was stood next to and noticed he was stood by the toaster and there was a knife on the side. "You stuck that, in there?" I asked. He nodded. "After pressing this button?" I pointed at the on button, he nodded again. "You're not meant to do that. Come here. Run your finger under the water." I sighed, putting the tap on.

"Don't touch that Holmes!" I hear Lydia shout.

"Crap. Stay here." I ordered Altaïr and dashed into the other room in time to see Holmes turn up the volume full blast on the stereo. The Script blasted out and I ran over and turned it off.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a stereo. Don't touch it. Where's Ezio?" I asked Lydia.

"Um…"

"Fine, I'll find him." I sighed and trotted down the hall. "Ezio?" I called. I carried on walking and heard noise coming from my bedroom. Oh no he didn't?

I pushed the door open to see Ezio sprawled out across my bed with his hands behind his head.

"Ezio! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sorry senorita, but it's very comfortable."

"I know, but it's my bed. Please get out of my bed." I added when he didn't move.

He sighed and heaved himself out. He walked over to me and flashed his charming smile. "Sorry about that _bella_." He smiled and brushed passed me to walk down the hall.

This was going to be difficult.

**xXx**

**a/n: what did you think? Let me know please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: here's the next chapter because I love this :D**

**Hope you like it too.**

**I also realised that in the last chapter, I made Ezio say "**_**bella" **_**instead of**_** "belle." **_**Don't know if it matters or not, but the stories I've read said belle lol. :D**

** xXx**

"So, what do we do now?" Chloe asked as everyone was eating their pizza. All of the new guys (except Desmond) were having a bit of trouble with the floppy pizza.

"We should try and get them used to the modern day as soon as possible. Like the technology and stuff." Mia replied.

"Good idea. Let's start with phones." I added as I took a sip of my coke.

"… Phones?" Holmes repeated.

"Yep." I smiled and chucked him mine. He stared at it for a moment in awe before quickly pressing buttons. "Don't call anyone!" I noticed him pressing the numbers and took it back. He pouted. Bless him. "Look, I'll show you how to use them later."

"Excellent." he grinned and picked his pizza back up, sniffing it briefly with a raised eyebrow before taking a bite.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Lydia suddenly announced. We all looked at her, silently urging her to continue. "What? Ooh right! Sorry. Do you guys have any money on you?" she asked the 5 guys.

They all began searching their pockets and started putting old coins and notes onto the table.

"Whoa. This will be worth loads." I announced as I began looking through it all. "Right, we'll go down the bank in the morning to see how much we can get for it. Then we can get you some new clothes and stuff."

They all nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I caught Lydia staring at Holmes and Watson. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_I know it's hard, coz they're our childhood heroes and everything, but STOP STARING AT THEM! You'll make them uncomfortable. - Pepper_

Her phone beeped and she picked it up. She smirked before replying.

My phone went off so I picked it up and read: _Sorry. To be fair though, I caught you ogling them too. :D – Lyd_

I scowled at her and she laughed, making everyone look at us.

"What's funny?" Mia asked.

"Nothing." Lydia smiled.

"… Right. I'm going to sleep" Chloe announced.

"Oh yeah, um, so I have a double bed in my room, a double bed and a sofa bed that'll fit two in the guest room, and the sofa, which pulls out to make a bed. Wow, I have quite a few beds. I never noticed." I shrugged.

"So who's going where?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, Lydia and Mia in my room, Chloe and Mia in the double bed, um, which of you guys wanna share a bed?" I asked the men. Who stared at me worriedly. _Oh, that was illegal! _"O-kay… we'll switch that round then. Lydia and Mia go on the sofa bed, so all four of you are in one room. One of you guys can take my bed. Uh, Altaïr! You have it."

"Thank you, but you may take the bed, it is yours."

"Nah! You take it; I'll crash on the floor. Right, which one of you wants the sofa?"

"I'm not worried _belle._" Ezio smiled.

"I don't mind either." Holmes added.

"Then Watson can have it. He's injured after all." I smiled. "Right, Ezio and Holmes, follow me. We'll grab some blankets and stuff."

They followed me to the airing cupboard and I stuffed a load of blankets and pillows into their arms before grabbing some myself and leading them back to the sitting room. I handed Lydia and Mia some blankets and pillows and all the girls said night before retreating into the guest room.

"Right, we'll get the cushions from all the arm chairs and make some beds." I declared and started throwing the pillows behind me and onto the floor. That done, I set about making three beds on the floor before putting blankets and pillows on them and passing some to Watson for him to use.

"Right. Altaïr, the room is up there and to the right." I pointed and he said his thanks before striding off.

"Watson, here you go." I smiled as he thanked me and started slipping off his shoes, coat and waistcoat.

"Right Ezio, you go there." I pointed at the bed near the window, "Holmes you're there." I gestured to the bed near the sofa. "And I'm here. I'll be right back, just gonna grab my PJs from the dryer." They all nodded and I wandered into the kitchen.

Once I had my PJs – a vest top and some pyjama trousers – I got changed in the bathroom and dumped my clothes in the washing basket before going back into the living room. When I got in there, Sherlock was just taking off his waistcoat and Ezio was removing his cloak, having taken off his weapons.

I plopped down onto my bed as I watched them get ready. Holmes took his shirt off so that he was wearing just a white tee shirt with his suspenders hanging off his shoulders and black trousers. He sat down and I turned to look at Ezio who had finally got off his clothes and was wearing one of those shirts with the baggy sleeves and breeches.

Once everyone was settled down, I flicked off the light switch and settled down. "Night guys."

"Good night, Miss… sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch your surname." Watson pointed out. Why can't they use first names like normal people?

"It's Player. But call me Rhiannon, or Pepper. Most people just call me Pepper."

"Very well, goodnight Pepper."

"Night _belle_." Ezio piped up.

"Good night." Holmes added and I heard everyone shuffling into more comfortable positions.

Well, if today is anything to go by, this is going to be a lot of work. I rolled my eyes at myself before snuggling into my pillow and falling asleep.

"Psst, _belle_." I groaned and rolled over. "_Belle?_ Hello?"

"What Ezio?" I grumbled and rolled over to look up at him as he hovered over me. Awkward…

"I can't sleep." He announced simply.

"… and you need to wake me up to tell me that because…?"

"I thought you could help me." even in the darkness, I could see the smirk plastered on his face and decided to rise above it.

"Want some warm milk?" I asked groggily.

"… I suppose that would help, senorita. Or, I could share your bed. I'm sure that would help."

"Right, warm milk it is then." I ignored his last comment and heaved myself up, stumbling towards the kitchen with about as much Grace as a drunken hippo. I rolled my eyes when I heard footsteps follow me.

I grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured some into a pan before putting it on the stove and starting to heat it up. As I reached up to get a cup, Ezio appeared beside me and rested against the counter.

"You know, _belle_, you look lovely after sleeping."

"…Thanks." I muttered and placed the cup on the side before returning the milk to the fridge. "You can wait in the living room, I'll bring it in."

"No, that's okay senorita. The view is better out here." Wow, I knew he was a flirt in the games, but this is just too weird in real life.

I tried not to jump for joy when the milk was done, and poured into the mug. I handed it to him and he thanked me as I walked away. As soon as I was back in my bed, I settled down and tried to get back to sleep. I quickly looked over to the clock to see that it was only 4.34am.

"Night Ezio."

"Night, _belle._"

"My name is Pepper."

"Right. Night _belle_." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was naturally. I let out a long yawn and stretched out, slowly opening my eyes only to jump when I saw Holmes staring at me.

"Ah, you're up. I just wanted to let you know that Watson broke something." He announced.

I groaned and sat up. "What did he break?"

"I'm not sure. Here." He held out the remains of what used to be the DVD remote.

"Oh well. Don't worry about it." I sighed and got u, stretching again.

"Morning _belle._"

"Morning Ezio." I muttered and wandered passed him and towards the guest room. I knocked on the door before peeking in. "Up you get guys; we need to leave soon, its ten thirty. And we need breakfast."

The all started groaning and I laughed as I made my way to my bedroom. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later, Altaïr opened the door. He actually had his hood down, which was weird. He looked pretty… hot? I don't really know, but he definitely looks better with it down.

"Morning sleepy head." I grinned. He smiled and finished sorting out his robes before pulling up his hood. Oh well.

We walked into the kitchen to see everyone sat down at the table. I raised my eyebrow and looked over at the cooker to see Lydia making pancakes. I grinned and sat down between Holmes and Ezio.

It was as we were eating breakfast that I realised we would have to try and find a way of making Ezio and Altaïr stand out less in town. Damn…

**xXxXx**

**a/n: sudden ending, I know, but I want to update another one of my stories so I had to cut it short lol. Please, please review and let me know what you want to happen in town :D**


End file.
